


A Good First Impression

by chwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwe/pseuds/chwe
Summary: Seungcheol runs into summer love.





	A Good First Impression

It’s not romantic or anything, the way Seungcheol trips over himself and falls face first into the pool when he first lands eyes on the lifeguard. In fact, it’s the furthest thing from “A good first impression”, he thinks as he coughs water from what it seems as straight out of his lungs as a feeble recovery. 

His cheek tingles a little from the slap of water against his skin. It’s probably marked red. 

Seungcheol groans. At the same time, someone asks “Are you okay?”

He takes a moment to push his hair back from his forehead, because second impressions are just as important as firsts, before looking up to answer. Knelt over him on the poolside isn’t the lifeguard he’d originally seen, instead, a boy with dark hair.

After reassuring him that the fall didn’t take too much out of him (other than his dignity), the lifeguard introduces himself as Joshua.

While he does, Seungcheol sneaks a look to the other lifeguard. 

He looks incredibly dainty, the way he pulls his life buoy closer to himself, his feet dangling off the lifeguard chair. His hair is blonde and short and Seungcheol tries not to get suckered in too much.

A hand pops into his line of view, Joshua offering to help him out. “I’m Seungcheol” he says, and after righting himself up, shakes the water from his eyes. 

Joshua just smiles, pointing his thumb behind him. “I better get back to guarding, before Jeonghan takes my spot.”

Sure enough, the other lifeguard tucks his legs up to rest in the empty space next to him. Joshua sighs and jogs off, but not without directing a wave Seungcheol’s way. 

After watching Joshua and _Jeonghan_ (he admires the name, very very briefly in his mind) bicker over their seats, Seungcheol pulls his wet shirt off his shoulders and wanders around for somewhere to tan, preferably where the blonde lifeguard ( _Jeonghan_ , he reminds himself) won’t be able to see.

\---

The next day, it rains. 

Seungcheol spends his afternoon moping, peering out the window to the dark clouds. Restlessly, he does his laundry. Cleans the dishes, makes lunch.

He reads his evening away, glasses balanced on his nose. He falls asleep with his book on his face and thunder rolling outside his window.

\---

It’s hot, when he wakes up the next morning. His blankets are kicked around his feet, his book flung to the floor, page lost.

He’s sweating and feels kind of disgusting, but mainly relieved that the sun is back out. 

After a quick shower, Seungcheol grabs a towel and slips on swimming trunks. He heads out, stopping along the way at a local coffeeshop.

“Hi Jun,” Seungcheol smiles, the barista already making his order. 

Jun places his Americano on the counter before asking, “Are you coming over to Wonwoo’s later?” 

Seungcheol takes his cold drink before offering cash, Jun declines with a grin. “I think I’ll skip out today. I’m going swimming.”

Smoothing his hair out, Jun gives him a mischievous look. “Send pictures--” Seungcheol scoffs, “--Tell me if you see anyone cute.”

With an eyeroll, Seungcheol waves, straw already in his mouth. “I’ll see you soon, don’t act up,” he mumbles, the cafe door swinging shut behind him. He doesn't mention Jeonghan.

\---

Before he even reaches the pool, he can hear screaming and splashing. The heat seems to attract everyone, even when he gets there early.

By some miracle, he manages to open the gate with his hands full. 

Closing it is another story. 

He has his coffee in one hand, and his book and glasses in the other. He’s trying to re-do the latch of the gate with as much availability as his hands give him, but he struggles regardless.

Someone, directly behind him, abruptly asks, “Do you need help?” Seungcheol, a bit shocked (maybe more than _‘a bit’_ ), jumps, and drops his coffee. He groans, letting his head thump on the gate, and finally closes it. 

When he turns around, he’s not expecting the (pretty, so pretty) blonde lifeguard to be standing behind him, hand covering his laugh, eyebrows quirked with curiosity. He hands Seungcheol’s (partially) spilt coffee back to him.

“I’m--”

“ _Jeonghan_ ” Seungcheol says, his voice a little breathless. 

After a pause, and a suspicious look, Jeonghan nods. “And I’m allowed to assume Shua told you that?”

Shua. Joshua. Seungcheol nods, embarrassed. “Ah, yeah, sorry. I’m Seungcheol.”

“That’s nice,” says Jeonghan, in a voice that makes him seem interested, yet completely uninterested in the same way. “Do you want to go for ice cream after I get off?”

_Get off_. If Seungcheol wasn’t blushing before, he sure is now. “Oh, uh,” he stumbles a bit, and Jeonghan’s eyes widen before he breaks down into laughter.

“Switch shifts, I meant. After I’m done guarding.”

“Yeah, I mean. Yeah.” Seungcheol rubs at his neck.

Jeonghan is still beaming, to his relief. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

\---

They do get ice cream. Seungcheol loiters around the pool area until the sun starts setting. A shadow falls over the water where he’s sitting, feet kicking under the water.

“Ready to go?” Jeonghan asks. Seungcheol cranes his neck upwards, looking to the other’s outstretched hand. His skin is painted a pretty gold with the sun dipping lower in the sky, and his eyes are warm above his cheekbones.

Together, they make their way to the ice cream parlor. It’s warm, but Seungcheol’s palms are sweating only because Jeonghan’s hands keep brushing against his own. He feels silly and childish and a little lovestruck.

Jeonghan gets strawberry. Seungcheol gets caramel, and in the end, Jeonghan gets a few more swipes of his ice cream then Seungcheol even does.

They get along really well, they do. Jeonghan tells endless stories, occasionally leaning over for a taste of caramel, and jokes openly. There’s no initial awkwardness, and Jeonghan feels comfortable enough to tease Seungcheol for dropping his coffee.

“It was the funniest thing I'd seen all day, but I didn’t want to embarrass you,” Jeonghan says. 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “Truly a saint,” he agrees, and Jeonghan nods along. It falls into a comfortable silence, and instead of talking, they focus on finishing their ice cream. 

After taking a bite, a piece of cone falls onto his shirt. Seungcheol groans, mouth full. Jeonghan laughs, eyes twinkling. Seungcheol dusts himself off and swallows, eyes flicking up. His breath is caught as he meets the other’s eyes, caught up in how sweet he looks, how handsome he is.

Jeonghan is only leaning in further, laugh shaking his shoulders, and Seungcheol thinks they’d better start moving, before he does something dumb like kiss Jeonghan on his pretty lips.

\---

It’s not long before his friends start catching on.

“ _Going to the pool again?_ ” teases Wonwoo after he declines his invite to see a movie. Seungcheol breathes out a short laugh, texting back an apology of some sort, before tucking his phone away into his back and sitting back in his lounge chair.

Jeonghan waves happily from his lifeguard chair, sunglasses balanced in his hair. Joshua scans over the pool next to him. 

When the two go on break, Jeonghan meets Seungcheol at the poolside.

“Done saving lives?” Seungcheol asks cheekily, but Jeonghan shakes his head.

“I’m done around 6, if that’s what you’re getting to.” 

With a groan, Seungcheol waves his hand dismissively. “That’s way too late. I can’t wait that long.”

“Not even to see me?” Jeonghan asks, his eyes mischievous. Seungcheol grins back, raising an eyebrow.

He ends up waiting for Jeonghan, even if closing the pool takes another 30 minutes. They walk home together, conversing easily. Seungcheol builds up the courage to finally, _finally_ , intertwine his fingers between Jeonghan’s lean ones.

There’s no pause in the other’s words, he doesn’t falter, but his lips twist into the prettiest smile, and even though the streets are dim, his cheeks seem to glow. 

Seungcheol ducks his head, rubbing his neck, and sends a timid smile Jeonghan’s way.

\---

It gets to the point where he’s claimed the same spot for so long, even on the more crowded days, it stays open. Some days, he’ll find Jeonghan, stretched out over it in a cat-ish manner. Others, he’ll find Joshua, quietly reading, chair moved back into the shade.

Today, it’s all his. He spreads his towel over it, taking time to straighten it out. After adjusting his position, he lays on his back, watching as the pool-goers splash in the water. He wakes up after a few hours. Through the tint of his glasses, he sees Seungkwan and Minghao, lifeguards he’d met earlier, on the chair. They’d been there when he’d first arrived, as well. 

Seungcheol itches his eyebrow before rolling over. He’s curious of the whereabouts of Jeonghan and Joshua, but the sun stays warm his back, and his towel is soft to his cheek, so he falls asleep instead.

He’s not sure how long he sleeps, but he stirs to the drip of something cold on his back. Seungcheol grumbles and digs his face deeper into his towel. He feels it again and this time, he reaches an arm around his back to wipe it off. His body feels heavy with fatigue, and his hand feels sticky. Seungcheol grimances. 

“Yah,” a voice says, but it sounds far away to Seungcheol. “Are you seeing this, Shua?”

An answering voice murmurs in agreement. 

“Cheollie. Baby Cheol. Earth to Cheol.” Another drip. Goosebumps rise on Seungcheol’s spine. He faintly hears ‘Hold my cone’, before there’s a finger poking his cheek. Seungcheol scrunches his face and moves away. 

“Maybe we should let him sleep a little longer,” a soft voice suggests, Joshua’s, no doubt.

“No way, Seungkwan said he’s been sleeping all day.” The hand moves under his chin, scritching. Another drip. Seungcheol bats away the hand.

In turn, it pinches his cheek. There’s another drip, further up his back, and it chases away the warmth from the sun. Seungcheol cracks open his eyes, and Jeonghan’s bent over to meet his sour gaze with a dazzling smile. 

“Hi, sleeping beauty--” he starts, but there’s another drip on Seungcheol’s back and his eye twitches. He twists onto his back in a flash, grabbing Jeonghan’s thighs and pulling him onto his lap with ease. Joshua is a good length away, safe, an amused smile curling on his lips.

“Ah, Cheol, your ice cream!” Jeonghan cries, squirming in his grip. Seungcheol, eyes barely staying open, sees an empty cone in the younger’s hand, and melted icecream on the concrete, a few feet away. He connects the dots, but doesn’t dwell for too long. When Jeonghan opens his mouth to complain again, Seungcheol leans back, bicep curling around the smaller’s chest, hand covering his mouth. 

Jeonghan relaxes. He licks at his palm, and Seungcheol groans, dropping his hand. “Alright, I get it, but I still want mine.” Without opening his eyes, Seungcheol feels Jeonghan shift, reaching for his ice cream from Joshua, before laying back into Seungcheol’s chest. One of his hands fall to his hips, the other staying loose around him.

Joshua reads next to them. He can hear his fingertips skimming over the paper, and is lulled by each turn of a page. Jeonghan, now shifted in between his legs, plays with his fingers as he licks at his ice cream.

When he finishes eating, he turns onto his stomach, cheek resting on Seungcheol’s chest. His heart beat is slow and mellow, and he slants his eyes open to look into Jeonghan’s own. They’re oozing fondness. Seungcheol loves that they’re sincere. He runs a hair through Jeonghan’s hair before dozing off to the rumble of his throat against his heart as the younger quietly converses with Joshua. 

\---

“ _Come to the pool_ ,” his phone buzzes, vibrating against his countertop. Seungcheol peers at it, then twists around to check the window behind him. It’s cloudy and damp. 

Pushing his shoulders back to relieve the pressure off them, Seungcheol puts down the plate he’d been washing over his sink and takes time to dry the soap off his hands. 

He texts Jeonghan back, “ _Isn’t it a little rainy for swimming?_ ” Shuffling out to his dryer, he grabs a towel, letting it fall over his shoulders. He grabs his bag as his phone vibrates.

“ _Hahaha. I know you wouldn’t mind anyway._ ” Seungcheol smirks, but before he can reply, another text comes through. “ _I have someone I want you to meet!_ ”

“ _I’ll be there soon. Don’t lock the gate on me?_ ”

“ _I hope you’re running._ ”

When he arrives, the gate is unlocked. He steps through it and surveys the pool area.

Jeonghan coos at Chan, who’s tucked under his arm. He looks like he might be annoyed, especially with Joshua laughing at the pair, but when the lifeguard is called away by Seungkwan, Chan burrows himself further into Jeonghan’s chest, admiration clear in his eyes as he peers up at his elder. Jeonghan smiles, sweetly.

The umbrellas are out, but the boys don’t shy away from the weather. Seungcheol makes his way to his normal lounge chair, protected from the rain, before letting his bag fall onto it. The pool looks different, raindrops glittering over the surface.

Tentatively, he approaches Jeonghan and Chan.

“Cheol!” Jeonghan greets, eyes curving prettily. Chan looks up at him, shyly. He smiles back, and Chan greets him.

Seungcheol smiles as wide as he can, ('aweing' to himself, Chan is _really_ cute), before saying “Hi.” Joshua comes up next to him, his hand reaching onto his shoulder. 

“Are you guys ready to play chicken?” Joshua asks, and Seungcheol notices the youngest tensing. Clearly, he’s not the only one.

“Ah, are you too scared?” Jeonghan teases, but there’s a hint concern in his eyes. 

Chan shakes his head a fraction, challenging with, “I thought you two were lifeguards, should I be scared?”

“You brat--” 

Seungcheol watches Jeonghan reach after Chan, the latter giggling and splashing water his way. Joshua hums next to him.

“He’ll warm up to you.”

The game of chicken is fun. Jeonghan is balanced on Seungcheol’s shoulders, Chan on Joshua’s. Chan wins, ultimately because Seungcheol “loses his balance” and tumbles back into the water, Jeonghan screaming along the way. 

They splash for a few more hours before it starts raining harder, and Jeonghan advises that they all head home. Seungkwan had left hours before, called home by his very concerned mother. Chan, curled under Seungcheol’s arm, whines, even though he’s half asleep against his chest.

Seungcheol coos, and the four dry up and walk home together (making sure the youngest gets home first).

Joshua was right about Chan warming up, Seungcheol thinks as he splits up with the three to walk home. Seungcheol feels his heart grow towards him, oblivious to Jeonghan’s lovestruck stare as he interacted with Chan

\---

Seungcheol’s patient, but when he realizes there’s whipped cream in his hair, he has to retaliate. 

Jeonghan, playfully crouching a few feet away, giggles at him. He’s wearing a long shirt and boxers, and in the orange light of Seungcheol’s kitchen, looks a little too close to ‘home’.

“That’s it, c’mere,” Seungcheol growls, moving closer to the other.

Jeonghan points his bottle of whipped cream threateningly, giddly hiccuping. “Don’t take another step, I swear Cheollie.” 

In turn, Seungcheol charges, scooping Jeonghan up in his arms, whipped cream can clattering onto the floor. The younger lets out a scream, squirming in his arms. With a huff, Seungcheol sets him on the counter, fitting between his legs. His fingers flit up the sides of Jeonghan’s shirt, skimming over his skin.

His small kitchen is filled with Jeonghan’s loud protests as he tickles him. Jeonghan begs him to give up, pounding on his shoulder. His thighs tighten around Seungcheol’s waist, and it only brings him to be more rigorous against his ribs. In the midst of his wheezes, Jeonghan shoves his head into Seungcheol’s chest.

“Please-- Cheol, I’m gonna pass out,” he cries out, still giddy, and Seungcheol obeys, abruptly stopping.

Silence falls over the kitchen, only filled by their heavy breathing. The faint light casts shadows over the couple, and Jeonghan meets Seungcheol’s eyes, his cheeks red, whipped cream smeared over them.

Seungcheol offers a small smile, brushing his bangs out of his face for him, and then it happens all too fast.

Jeonghan practically melts into him, throwing his arms over Seungcheol’s broad shoulders and letting his lips press against the other’s. Seungcheol is frozen, a trace of a smile pulling at his lips, because Jeonghan is so warm and fits in his arms (and god, he’s _kissing_ Seungcheol).

Too soon, he’s darting back, flustered. “Sorry, I was too forward...” but Seungcheol is cupping his face in his hands, leading Jeonghan’s lips back to his own as he trails off. The kiss is warm. When Seungcheol gently pulls away, thumbing at whipped cream his cheek, Jeonghan’s eyes open, soft and lovestruck. They’re big and shine with the summer’s gold.

The more Seungcheol looks into them, the more he thinks he might be enamored.

\---

When they tell everyone they’re dating ( _boyfriend_ , Seungcheol keeps repeating to himself) no one’s too surprised.

They walk to the pool together, holding hands, and Joshua says nothing. He offers a smile, and they both smile back. No words are really needed, Joshua just turning the page in his book like everyday. 

With the other lifeguards, it’s a little different. 

“I _totally_ called it!” Seungkwan claims. Jeonghan blushes, Seungcheol scratches his arm shyly. 

“Didn’t I call it, Minghao?” Minghao gives a little nod. Seungkwan turns to them. “I told’ja I called it.”

Seungcheol laughs. “You did, we believe you.”

Through text, Wonwoo groans, “ _I thought it’d take longer. Did you tell Jun yet?_ ”

Before Seungcheol has an opportunity to answer, Wonwoo texts him again. “ _Nevermind, he just texted me bragging about how I owe him $10. Could you really not wait a few days?_ ”

Seungcheol laughs, confident in the support of his friends.

Later on, when the usual crowd of people start packing up and deserting the pool, Jeonghan tells Chan, “Seungcheol’s my boyfriend.” ( _boyfriend_ echos in Seungcheol’s head, and he dopily smiles).

Chan only tilts his head. “You weren’t already dating?”

Together, their friends take the news smoothly, like the calm surface of the pool as Seungcheol waits for Jeonghan to finish closing. 

“That was easy,” Jeonghan laughs, and Seungcheol smiles, leaning in to give him a peck on his lips. Jeonghan (his boyfriend) giggles and when Seungcheol admits he was never nervous to begin with, his eyes shine, full of adoration. 

They walk home together, like they normally would, but Seungcheol’s arm is around Jeonghan’s waist, and the former can’t seem to stop dropping kisses over his cheeks.

\---

Seungcheol meets him at the pool. It’s dark, the main lights have been turned off. 12:53 is definitely too late to be swimming. 

After dropping his pants and pulling his shirt off over his shoulders, he makes his way to the poolside. 

Jeonghan swims to the side of the pool and grabs a hold of his ankle. He smiles up to Seungcheol, eyes crinkling, teeth pretty. The dim glow of the water softens his features, and strands of his hair curl messily to his cheeks.

“Coming in?” he asks, but there’s a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Seungcheol hesitates, taking in his boyfriend and how _stunning_ he is, before slipping into the water. Jeonghan warms right up to him, pressing their chests together, his fingers tight on his hips.

It’s incredibly romantic, Jeonghan’s forehead pressed against his own, lips a breath away. His eyelashes flutter, droplets of water painting them onto his cheeks.

Jeonghan thumbs at the waistband of his briefs, but when Seungcheol leans into a kiss, he dives away. When he resurfaces, he sticks his tongue out. 

Seungcheol moves towards him, and Jeonghan gasps, darting underwater again. Seungcheol laughs, raking his hair back, disbelief on his face. 

It becomes a game of cat and mouse, but in the end, Seungcheol lingers over Jeonghan, and when he comes up for breath, he collects him in his arms.

“Caught you,” he teases, Jeonghan raising his arms to sit around his boyfriend’s neck. 

Jeonghan catches his lip between his teeth, biting it coyly. His eyes, too sweet, look up from beneath his eyelashes. Seungcheol’s smitten. 

He kisses him with as much passion he can muster, Jeonghan pressing himself closer as he does. Jeonghan’s lips taste like chlorine and the sun, and Seungcheol’s thinking maybe, maybe he might just love him.

\---

The two lay together by the poolside during Jeonghan’s breaks. Most of the time, they chat happily. Other times, they eat ice cream, laughing as they watch each other try to lick the ice cream from their hands before it drips to the ground.

Today, Jeonghan is in Seungcheol arms, both asleep. Joshua carefully wakes up Jeonghan, telling him his break is over (was over, _twenty minutes ago_ , but he was gracious enough to give them a little more time together). 

Jeonghan smiles gratefully, but when he tries to get up, Seungcheol only tightens his grip.

“Cheol, I gotta get back to the stand,” Jeonghan says, thumbing over his boyfriend’s cheek. Seungcheol only furrows his eyebrows and murmurs in protest. He lets go begrudgingly, but only after Jeonghan presses a kiss to his forehead.

Even after dating for awhile, when Seungcheol wakes up a few hours later, he still waits patiently for Jeonghan to close the pool. Just like usual, he walks him home, even with sleep tugging over his eyes.

He lets Jeonghan lead the conversation, humming along to show that he’s listening. Even with the quiet conversation, the two don’t get tired of each other, merely happy to bask in each other’s presence. 

That in itself means the world to Seungcheol.

\---

It’s on a day where it’s raining, Jeonghan lounging comfortably on his bed, when Seungcheol gets the guts to pull the promise ring out from his desk. 

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t include details about how he feels about Jeonghan, because he feels like if he starts, he won’t be able to stop himself. He hopes he can convey all his feelings through his eyes.

Jeonghan lights up, mouth dropping open.

“Is it dumb?” Seungcheol asks, but with the adoration in Jeonghan’s eyes as he slips the ring onto his finger, he knows if anything, it’s the opposite. He goofily smiles at Jeonghan as his boyfriend holds his breath, taking in the spiral of the ring against his skin.

Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol, presses a kiss against the side of his lips, to his dimple. Seungcheol tries to dim his smile so Jeonghan can kiss him properly, but it’s so hard to, not with Jeonghan curling his hands to hold both of Seungcheol’s own.

“I love you,” Jeonghan breathes, eyes honest. Seungcheol grins.

“I love _you_ ” he confesses in return, and he kisses his boyfriend, both tumbling back into his bed, where they spend the rest of the night.

\---

Soon enough, it’s officially the last day of summer. Seungcheol knows that the warm weather will linger for a few more weeks, but Jeonghan still pouts at his side.

“Fall means obligations,” he explains with a yawn. Seungcheol, amused, kisses the fatigue from his lips. Jeonghan brightens a little.

When Seungcheol suggests they go out, Jeonghan eagerly agrees. As much as he loves laying about, Seungcheol can feel how antsy he is, with the tapping of his fingers or bouncing of his leg.

They drive. Before they get very far, Jeonghan suggests ( _pleads_ ) they stop for ice cream. Seungcheol can only agree, admiring the smile that spreads over his boyfriend’s face.

He gets strawberry, Jeonghan gets caramel, and even with the switch, Jeonghan ends up eating half of his own cone again. Seungcheol willingly surrenders it.

Before long, they’re out on the road again. Seungcheol takes them to the water, where the land meets the ocean. Jeonghan’s excited, he pulls the elder down the docks where they sit, feet skimming over the water. 

The sun sinks lower in the sky, and paint’s Jeonghan’s eyes from a warm brown to a blazing orange. His skin is flushed with gold, and his cheeks are the prettiest pink. He’s breathtaking, and Seungcheol can’t seem to take his eyes off of him.

Paired with the colors of the sky, it’s all very picturesque, and Seungcheol thinks, if he had the chance, he would live in the summer like this happily.

Jeonghan’s hand intertwines with his own, and he shoots the widest smile towards his boyfriend, teeth bared. Seungcheol feels a dopey expression slip onto his face.

\---

Even as the summer slips away, Jeonghan’s kiss stays sweet on Seungcheol’s lips. Jeonghan’s hands press against his boyfriend’s chest, smoothing his jacket collar as Seungcheol winds a scarf around the younger’s neck, gently brushing his hair away from his forehead. The glimmer of his ring matches the twinkle of promise in Jeonghan’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mess. thanks for reading!  
> my twt is @puppyboymingyu


End file.
